Bezsenność
by mechalice
Summary: Nocą Juugo siedzi sam w swojej celi i rozmyśla, nie mogąc zasnąć. Ale wtedy na korytarzu odzywają się kroki - czyje mogą być? JuugoKimi, yaoi


**Fanfik napisany specjalnie dla Karo ;*  
Uwagi: hard yaoi, trochę... depresyjny?**

„_Bezsenność"_

Las był cichy i sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie wymarłego; gorące powietrze drażniło nozdrza Juugo zapachem kurzu i już rozkładających się ciał. Odchylił głowę, opierając ją o korę drzewa, przy którym siedział; niebo, którego fragmenty prześwitywały przez opadające ku ziemi gałęzie, było jasnoniebieskie i pozbawione najmniejszego zachmurzenia.

Najpierw ciszę tego parnego popołudnia przedarł trzask gałęzi, a później zbliżający się w kierunku Juugo, miarowy szelest suchej trawy. W polu widzenia pojawił się szczupły, jasnowłosy chłopak, który celował w jego stronę czymś ostrym. Chłopak ani się na niego nie rzucił z tym, co trzymał w ręku, ani nic nie powiedział – patrzył się tylko, ale było to spojrzenie niezwykle drażniące. Juugo zmarszczył brwi, kiedy chłopak podszedł bliżej niego; zeschnięte źdźbła uczepiły się nieco zszarzałego bandaża na jego łydkach.

- Zabiłeś ich wszystkich? – zapytał, przystając kilka metrów przed Juugo. To coś, czym wymierzył w jeden z punktów witalnych na jego korpusie, wyglądało trochę jak kość.

Juugo nie odpowiedział, ale chłopak nie naciskał. Powiódł wzrokiem po pozostałościach po masakrze, a później ponownie spojrzał się na Juugo. Juugo w tamtej chwili stwierdzić mógł tylko tyle, że oczy tego chłopaka przed nim mają najbardziej zielony kolor, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

- Czy ty jesteś Dwubiegunowy Juugo? – zapytał, opuszczając ostrze.

- To ja – odparł Juugo, a po chwili wstał.

* * *

O ile pamięć nie płatała Juugo figli, tak właśnie spotkał po raz pierwszy Kimimaro. Letniego, gorącego dnia ładnych parę lat temu. Co dziwne nie pamiętał, w jaki sposób dotarli później do jednego z ośrodków badawczych Orochimaru, ani w ogóle podróży z tamtego miejsca niedaleko Iwagakure do Kraju Dźwięku. Pamiętał za to, że Kimimaro miał tamtego dnia włosy spięte w koński ogon, a nie, tak jak na co dzień, związane po bokach swojej przystojnej, męskiej twarzy.

Ha, pamięć to jednak dziwna rzecz! Coś jak ogromny kredens, w którego szufladkach trzymane są z pozoru kompletnie nieważne wspomnienia, a te (zdawałoby się bardziej znaczące) są schowane tak głęboko, że nie sposób do nich powrócić bez wrażenia, że coś nam umknęło. Juugo jednak sądził, że taka selekcja nie jest jakaś bardzo zła, bo lepiej było mu rozpamiętywać niegdysiejszą fryzurę Kimimaro, a nie pierwsze spotkanie z Kabuto i Orochimaru. Nie wspominając nawet o tych wszystkich badaniach i eksperymentach…

_Tak, pamięć to bardzo dziwna rzecz _– pomyślał, opierając głowę o chłodną ścianę za nim.

Pomieszczenie, w którym aktualnie przebywał Juugo było ciemne, niezbyt wielkie i posiadało naprawdę imponująco wysoki sufit. I równie (jeśli nie bardziej) imponująco niewygodne łóżko z cienkim, jak szesnastokartkowy zeszyt, materacem i poduszkami; prześcieradło oczywiście było jeszcze cieńsze, ale nie narzekał - w końcu to rzecz normalna i powszechna także poza kryjówką Węża.  
Księżyc wiszący na niebie świecił jak stuwatowa żarówka, a jego blask przeciskał się przez szpary między popsutymi, zablokowanymi na amen żaluzjami, zostawiając jasne paski na ścianie i ciele Juugo. I jakoś tak wtedy uświadomił sobie, że jest sam. Może była to wina tej srebrzystej iluminacji księżyca, a może po prostu pomieszczenie, zwykle wieczorami ciemne jak niekończąca się noc, teraz zdawało się być niezwykle wielkie? Albo nie była to wina niczego i ta myśl tylko ot tak wpadła Juugo do głowy, zakleszczając się w umyśle i ani myśląc opuścić go dobrowolnie. Przemocą zresztą chyba też nie. Czy ktoś kiedyś w ogóle wynalazł jakiś działający sposób na natrętne, niedające się nijak odtrącić myśli? Jeśli tak, zasługiwał na Nobla. Co tam, nawet dwa Noble! Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że zgodziliby się, żeby mu je przyznać.  
No ale chyba nie wynalazł.

Juugo, chcąc jakoś zniwelować uczucie odizolowania, skreślił w naprędce inną myśl.  
Kimimaro. Jego przyjaciel, jego prawdopodobnie nigdy niespełniona miłość, bo chociaż seks zdarzył im się nie raz, nie dwa, to nie funkcjonowało tak prosto. Kimimaro nigdy nie wyznał Juugo żadnych uczuć, a i Juugo nie przygotował sobie jakowejś przemowy na temat swojej miłości. A jeśli miłość w tym wypadku była słowem zbyt wielkim, Juugo lubił określać to obezwładniające, nie pozwalające na zbyt trzeźwą analizę, uczucie jako niesamowicie silne zauroczenie. Chociaż to słowo w tym przypadku zdawało się raczej być nie na miejscu w drugą stronę, ale już nie brnął dalej w wymyślanie piekielnie długich, idiotycznych definicji.

_Tak, Kimimaro…_  
Juugo westchnął ciężko i z braku lepszego zajęcia, zaczął skubać rąbek koca. Koc miał wykończenie frędzlowato-nitkowate (bo niestety włókienka strasznie lubiły z tych frędzli wypadać) i akurat do skubania nadawał się idealnie. Tak jak Kimimaro nadawałby się idealnie do… nooo… na przykład do całowania i takich tam… Z dużym naciskiem na „takie tam" i ich ciągi dalsze.  
Ale cóż, Kimimaro prawdopodobnie nie odpowie na uczucia Juugo, tak jak by tego oczekiwał. Sprawę dodatkowo utrudniał jeszcze fakt, że to właśnie Kimimaro miał zostać nowym pojemnikiem na duszę Orochimaru. Tsk, czemu Kimimaro darzył tego dziada takim szacunkiem pozostawało dla Juugo nierozwiązaną zagadką.  
No i nie spotykali się w „taki sposób" już od bardzo dawna. Zresztą, czy jedno „kocham cię" zmieniłoby wszystko? Juugo był sceptykiem i realistą, jednak dużo bardziej akcentując „sceptyka", toteż wątpił.

Przez ścianę usłyszał kroki. Być może usłyszenie kroków przez tak gruby mur było rzeczą niemożliwą, ale od czego jest ta niewielka szpara między drzwiami a podłogą? Dobra, nieważne, przez co tak właściwie usłyszał stukot butów, ale ważne, że wychwycił ten dźwięk i w ramach rozrywki dla człowieka cierpiącego na bezsenność, zaczął typować, któż o tak późnej porze mógłby przechadzać się zimnymi, kamiennymi korytarzami ośrodka. Na początku obstawiał Kabuto, ale gdy kroki zwolniły, a później zawróciły i przeszły ponownie pod jego drzwiami, zmienił zdanie. I był cholernie pewny, że wie, kto znajduje się w korytarzu.  
Kroki były wystarczająco głośne, żeby Juugo je usłyszał, ale jednocześnie wystarczająco ciche, żeby nie obudzić nikogo innego poza nim. Zdawały się być dziwnie niepewne, ale w tym prześwietlającym przez żaluzje światłem księżyca, Juugo nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby usłyszeć jak on przechadza się przed drzwiami Juugo marszowym krokiem w ciężkich wojskowych butach. To po prostu nie pasowało.

- Kimimaro? – zapytał przestrzeń, rozciągającą się za wzmacnianymi stalą drzwiami. Znał odpowiedź. Oczywiście, zapytana przed sekundą przestrzeń też ją znała i wspaniałomyślnie postanowiła podzielić się nią ze światem (a przynajmniej tą jego częścią, która zawierała w sobie Juugo i jego osobistą celę):

- Tak, to ja.

- Nie powinieneś wychodzić – prychnął – ostatnio miałeś atak, co jeśli znowu-

- Czuję się dobrze.

A potem zapadła cisza, co prawda krótka, ale jednak boleśnie dotkliwa dla Juugo. Samotność uderzyła w niego z jeszcze większą mocą. Kimimaro, ile to już czasu nie mieszkają razem w jednym pomieszczeniu? Kiedyś to cholernie niewygodne metalowe łóżko ustawione było naprzeciwko łóżka Kimimaro, a sam chłopak znajdował się na wyciagnięcie reki, na tyle blisko, by móc go objąć. A jeśli nie objąć, to przynajmniej dotknąć.  
Ciszę, która tak ugodziła w Juugo, otwierając przemocą nie tę szufladkę wspomnień, którą trzeba, przerwał szczęk zamka. Przeciąg hulający po korytarzu przewiał Juugo na wskroś, wszak bielizna używana do spania nie była strojem odpowiednim do niczego innego poza spaniem właśnie.

W szparze między skrzydłem a futryną ukazała się jasna twarz Kimimaro z tak dobrze znanymi Juugo czerwonymi kropkami – symbolem klanu Kaguya – na czole i również czerwonymi obwódkami przy oczach, a potem twarz ta zbliżyła się znacznie do twarzy Juugo. Poczuł jak chłodne palce pociągają go za brodę i jak usta Kimimaro nagle przyciskają się do jego.

_Ach, więc jednak…_ - przemknęło jeszcze przez głowę Juugo, zanim zdecydował się wyłączyć myślenie i skupić raczej na odczuwaniu. Zastanawiać się dlaczego równie dobrze można później, chociaż… Warto przemęczać szare komórki?

Drzwi się zamknęły, głośno trzaskając. Palce Juugo bez zbędnych ceregieli wsunęły się w spodnie Kimimaro i dalej w ich głąb, w odmęty materiału tak samo rozgrzanego, jak stykające się z jego nogami uda Kimimaro. Czubkiem języka przeforsował sobie drogę do gorącego wnętrz ust Kimimaro i bawił się w odkrywanie, jak cudownie jest móc go całować, smakować, dotykać i rzucać na skrzypiące przeraźliwie po kamiennej podłodze łóżko.

Pokotłowali się chwilę na kocu, jeszcze nie całkiem pozbawionym frędzli, jedną po drugiej odrzucając na podłogę kompletnie niepotrzebne części ubrania i błądząc dłońmi po półnagich tyłkach i już kompletnie gołych torsach. Juugo palcem wskazującym powiódł po wyczuwalnych pod skórą żebrach aż do mostka. Kimimaro tylko zarzucił ręce na szyję Juugo i przycisnął mocno swoje usta do jego warg.

- Zrób to ze mną – jęknął Kimimaro. Juugo czuł jak mocno szamoce się jego serce zamknięte w klatce żeber, zupełnie jakby na siłę chciało wyrwać się na zewnątrz. Juugo zdawało się nawet, że sam Kimimaro jest zdeterminowany daleko bardziej niż on sam; jasnowłosy pociągnął dłoń Juugo i włożył sobie do ust jego palce. Czuł jak język i zęby Kimimaro łaskoczą jego skórę.

Co tu dużo mówić, Juugo nie był przygotowany na taki obrót spraw, toteż niczego innego nawilżającego nie miał pod ręką, ale była ślina. Ślina… Kimimaro ugryzł lekko opuszek palca Juugo i cienka, przezroczysta nitka zabłysła w księżycowym świetle. Mokrym językiem powiódł po skórze od wgłębienia między nagim barkiem i obojczykiem, aż do miejsca w którym szyja łączy się ze szczęką. A potem na dół, przez brzuch i jeszcze niżej obok kości biodrowych, aż do…

- A! – krzyknął Kimimaro, gdy zwilżone palce Juugo wsunęły się w niego. Ale niemal natychmiast krzyk ten zmienił się w dźwięk, którego Juugo sklasyfikować nie mógł – było to coś pomiędzy jękiem i pomrukiem, kiedy językiem sunął od nasady aż po sam czubek penisa Kimimaro.

- Juugo – Kimimaro wbił paznokcie w ramię partnera. – Teraz… Chcę teraz… Zerżnij mnie.

- Dobrze – zgodził się Juugo i wylądował pocałunkiem w kąciku ust Kimimaro. – Obróć się.

A potem Juugo widział tylko ładnie ukształtowane plecy z jednym ciemnym pieprzykiem na łopatce i czerwonawe pręgi na pośladkach, które pozostawił trochę zbyt mocno je ściskając. W tamtym momencie stopili się razem jak gdyby w jedno – Kimimaro mógł stać się na chwilę Juugo, a Juugo Kimimaro. Stać się jednym, drżącym przy każdym pchnięciu organizmem.

Od ścian odbijały się jęknięcia i westchnienia i Juugo pomyślał, że zaraz dojdzie zatopiony w ciasnym, gorącym wnętrzu Kimimaro. A potem wszystko, co widział, co słyszał, co czuł, utonęło w wszechogarniającym krzyku prześwietlonym przesączającym się zza żaluzji księżycem.

Na pościel legli razem; koc prezentował na samym środku wcale niemałą białawą plamę, ale Juugo postanowił, że takimi triwiami będzie się martwić później. Odgarnął włosy opadające na bark Kimimaro i przywarł wargami do jego jasnej skóry – miejsce pod wpływem ssania zaczerwieniło się i raczej nie wyglądało na to, że specjalnie szybko powróci do swojego poprzedniego kolorytu. Kimimaro potarł twarz swoją ręką, westchnął raz i drugi i ostatecznie wstał. Pozbierał porozrzucane po całym pokoju ubrania. Juugo patrzył, jak się ubiera – metodycznie i powoli – jak zapina sandały i chwyta za klamkę.

- Już wychodzisz? – zapytał zdziwiony i również wstał, przywierając do pleców Kimimaro. Teraz kiedy go już miał, kiedy wreszcie mógł go mieć, Kimimaro ot tak odwraca się do niego plecami i chce wyjść. Kimimaro już wymykał się, już wysuwał z uścisku Juugo, jego usta jeszcze musnęły wargi Juugo, dłoń jeszcze dotknęła jego karku, ale Kimimaro już był tak bardzo daleko. Tak bardzo daleko metr od niego.

- Dostałem misję – odezwał się Kimimaro, a Juugo już wiedział, że nie chce tego słuchać. Że poważny ton i te unikające jego wzroku zielone oczy, o których wiedział, że u nikogo nigdy nie spotka takiego cudownie trawiastego odcienia, świadczą o czymś, czego wiedzieć nie chce. – Idę sprowadzić Uchihę Sasuke, będzie nowym ciałem Orochimaru w moim zastępstwie. Będzie moją reinkarnacją, jedyną osobą, która jest odpowiednia do tego celu.

- Chcesz – Oddech zamarł Juugo w płucach. – Się poświęcić?

- Jeżeli będę musiał – odpowiedział wymijająco, a Juugo już nie kontaktował w normalny sposób. Myśli, cała chmara, pół tabunu i jakaś dziesiętna część legionu myśli przetaczały się cieniem na jego twarzy.

_Mówisz dziękuję za wszystko Juugo mówisz żegnaj zobaczymy się później  
czemu żegnaj czemu nie do widzenia czemu Sasuke czemu nie widzę Cię teraz Kimimaro dlaczego czuję się jak połowa mnie bez ciebie jestem niepełny jak kubek bez ucha jak książka bez słów jak szyba bez szkła jak róża bez kolców_

Klamka, tak cichutko jak jesienny liść spada z drzewa, kliknęła, a Juugo przytrząśnięty szokiem, odczuł, że jest bardziej sam niż przedtem się czuł. Tak bardzo sam, jak nie był w ogóle nigdy przedtem. Wrażenie to potęgowała pognieciona pościel z zasychającą już plamą i to że drzwi i korytarz rozciągający się za nimi był na pewno pusty. Pusty, pusty, pusty! Tak cholernie, tragicznie, beznadziejnie PUSTY!

_niesłyszęCięjuż_

W pokoju królowała nieporuszona, majestatyczna cisza, jedynie za oknem, w pobliskich krzakach coś, najprawdopodobniej z wyglądu kotopodobne, uskuteczniało polowanie na jakiegoś małego, piszczącego gryzonia. I upolowało go, o czym świadczyły jeszcze inne dźwięki. A Juugo stał nadal na środku pokoju i patrzył się na zamknięte drzwi z szaro-białym wzorkiem przepuszczanego żaluzjowego światła.

Sasuke Uchiha… Czemu Kimimaro ma się poświęcać dla jakiegoś dzieciaka? Czemu Orochimaru w ogóle każe wybrać się jemu na tę misję? Przecież był chory i ten gad o tym wiedział. Juugo zresztą zdziwiłby się, gdyby nie wiedział. Ale mimo to… dlaczego?  
I dlaczego przyszedł? Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu sobie pójść, nic nie mówiąc, siedząc cicho sza, jak mysz pod miotłą? Dlaczego przyszedł i dał mu się przelecieć? Pożegnalny prezent? Juugo skrzywił usta. Po-żeg-nal-ny pre-zent, jak to okropnie żałośnie brzmi. Cholera. Już wolałby siedzieć tak jak siedział przedtem, na łóżku i z bezsenności rozmyślać nad różnymi pierdołami.

Pięścią walnął w ścianę obok futryny; szczątki jeszcze trzymającego się, wątpliwej jakości tynku posypały się na podłogę, kurząc beżową koszulkę Juugo. I coś jeszcze, coś co leżało sobie na podłodze tak po prostu i sprawiało wrażenie pozostawionego przez przypadek.. Bo futerał na kunaie nigdy nie należał do Juugo, a i pomysł, że jakoś się tak zmaterializował w jego celi, był niezbyt mądry. Podniósł go i przesunął palcami po szorstkim, ciemnym materiale.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a zaraz potem te drzwi się otworzyły.

- Juugo, zapomniałem wziąć-

Ale Kimimaro nie dokończył. Juugo rzucił się na niego i przycisnął tak mocno do siebie, że prawie pomiażdżył mu żebra.

- Nie idź – odezwał się Juugo i gdzieś tam w głębi siebie zdecydował, że Kimimaro już nie wypuści ze swoich rąk. A jeśli mu to nie pasuje to już trudno, będzie musiał nauczyć z tym żyć.

- Nie idź, nie idź. Zostań, kocham cię.

I Juugo obdarzył go takim pocałunkiem, o jakim myślał że potrafi zmienić wszystko, wszyściuteńko. A jeśli coś takiego naprawdę nie istniało, to się pojawi. Musi – nie ma innej opcji.

**end.**


End file.
